


Get your priorities straight, Buddy

by LuckyBanana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean's POV, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Filthy, Love, REO Speedwagon - Freeform, Romance, Slow Dancing, Smut, Swoon, Valentine's Day, Weddings, gross crying, this is like notebook level romance guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Sam's best man forces Dean to come to terms with the fact that he is desperately in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Action

I could feel Sam fidgeting, sweating and clenching next to me. I put my hand on his shoulder with a reassuring pat. “Don’t be so nervous, man. I’m sure she’ll show up.” I smirked. Sam frowned. 

Finally, a cascade of soft violin music began to echo through the lofty church. The congregation stood up, and Sam seemed to relax. I wasn’t prepared for who I saw coming around the corner and down the aisle. I noticed your hair first. You rarely wore it down. I didn’t realize how long it had become, cascading in soft ringlets around your neck and shoulders. You looked absolutely gorgeous in the perfectly tailored dress, I noticed the way the fabric hugged your substantial curves. You reminded me of one of those 1950s starlets in the movies that played on PBS at 4 in the morning. The way you smiled at Sam, and when I finally caught your eye and you smiled at me, you damn near took my breath away. 

I didn’t even notice it when Eileen started walking down the aisle, who was absolutely stunning in her own right. I did see the way your eyes filled up with tears as Sam repeated the vows. I noticed the little giggle that you let slip out during the “If anyone has any reason to object to this union…” part. I noticed how your cheeks flushed and your lips quivered. I realized then, when my baby brother was finally tying the knot, how much I loved you. 

Sam was always the braver of the two of us. Always willing to sacrifice himself for me, or for the greater good. He wasn’t afraid of being vulnerable, and now he was giving himself fully to another person. He had someone to take care of. He was making his own family. For almost our whole lives, it was just me and Sam. Now it was Sam and Eileen. I don’t think I’d ever been so proud of my little bro. But I still felt miserable, because deep down, I knew I wanted what he had. 

When the ceremony was over, I held your hand and escorted you back down the aisle. You squeezed my hand gently. It felt so small in mine. I knew that I was going to have to man-up sooner or later, or else I would hate myself forever. 

 

The crowds of couples bounced along to some 80s pop track, and I could spot Sam’s mop of brown hair bobbing around the dance floor. I smiled, _‘he couldn’t even get a haircut for his wedding?’_ I thought. I idly wondered if I could get the DJ to throw on some Alice Cooper. Then I saw you making your way to me, languidly weaving through the crowd, drink in hand. Suddenly, it felt really damn hot in there. 

“Hey Dean! Can you believe this party??” you giggled. “I am so proud of Sam. He looked so handsome and grown up!” 

“You’re younger than him.” I teased. 

“Yeah, but he feels like my baby bro too.” you responded. I felt a warm rush of blood to my heart. 

“Hey,” I grabbed your hand. “Dance with me?” I asked. 

“Yeah, of course! Let me just ditch my drink!” you looked so cute as you bounced away, looking for somewhere to stash your cup. 

The crowd grew denser around me and I lost sight of you. _‘Eileen must have a lot of friends,’_ I thought, _‘because I sure as hell know we don’t.’_ Two or three minutes passed and I was beginning to wonder if you had ditched me. I went in search of you, but I couldn’t find you anywhere. I was getting anxious, and started searching the back corridor near the restrooms. Before I knew what was going on, I felt the wind knocked out of me, slammed hard against the wall of the hallway. 

An ugly, black eyed demon growled at me, “Hey Deeean. I’m looking for Sam. Crowley has a gift for him on his special day!” 

Before I could spit out my witty retort, the demon’s face distorted in agony and black smoke belched forth from his mouth. 

As the empty vessel hit the floor, I spotted you standing behind him like a ninja, knife in hand. I shoved you aside as I saw another demon come up behind you. Grabbing my knife from my jacket, I slammed it into the belly of the other demon. Panting, we stared at each other. 

“We couldn’t just have a nice, normal wedding, could we?” you said. 

“Not in the cards, my dear. I’m just glad Sam didn’t see this.” I said. 

“White was probably a poor choice.” You frowned down at your dress. The bottom half was a form fitting black skirt, but the top bodice was white, and it was covered in blood. “I can’t go out like this, people will freak. I better just call it a night and head home.” you looked so disappointed. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” I insisted. “Try this.” I took off my suit jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders. You were utterly swimming in it. You kinda looked like David Byrne in his giant zoot suit. “Or not..” I laughed. You frowned in the most adorable way. 

I unbuttoned my dress shirt and handed it to you, putting my jacket back over my white undershirt. “Now you look like a greaser,” you said. “but, this could work.” You ducked into the ladies washroom with my shirt. I made myself busy while you changed, stashing the dead demons in the dumpster. 

When you emerged from the washroom, you had replaced your stained bodice with my shirt, rolled up the sleeves and tied it, cinched-in at the waist. I could see the faint outline of your breasts through the thin white fabric. It was incredibly sexy, seeing you wearing my clothes. I knew it was useless to wait any longer. Those demons just proved that danger was always around every corner. 

“Now will you dance with me?” I held out my hand again. 

“I would be delighted.” you smiled as you took it. I held you firmly as I lead you to the dance floor, almost afraid that another demon was going to jump out and take you away from me. 

As we hit the floor, the DJ started playing _Can’t Fight This Feeling_ by REO Speedwagon. I groaned at the utter cheesiness of the song, but it sure felt fitting. You giggled as you put your arms around my neck. Feeling you so close to me made my body tingle. You were so warm, so small, you felt like home. I placed my hands on your gorgeous full hips, feeling you sway gently against me. We danced silently, smiling at each other, but my mind was full of doubts. Would you be freaked out? Why would you trust me, after how I treated you in the past? Could you possibly feel the same way?

I don’t think we’d ever been this physically close before. We’d hugged a few times, but this felt different, the way you gripped my neck tightly, as if holding on for dear life. Somehow the look in your eyes washed my doubts away. Your dark eyes fixed on mine, and it looked like you were waiting. 

I cleared my throat. “Look, I’ve been wanting to talk to you.” You raised your eyebrows as I pulled you tighter. Your lips were inches from mine, but I held your gaze. “This isn’t easy for me, but uhh..” I felt like a damn fool. A damn lovesick fool. I closed my eyes, trying to gather my courage, and I felt your soft lips graze my cheek. 

I opened my eyes. “I’m crazy about you. Have been for a long time. I…I want you.” I mumbled. I studied your face for a reaction. You looked utterly bewildered. 

“Really? Like, really? I mean…I didn’t think I was your type.” you stuttered. We had stopped dancing and were simply holding each other. 

“Baby, you were made for me.” I felt you smile against my lips as I leaned down and kissed you. You tasted like vanilla, warm and sweet. You kissed me back and time stopped. It felt like hours that I held you there, kissing you, as couples weaved and rollicked around us. 

Finally, you broke the kiss, as the DJ cued up _Don’t Lose My Number _by Phil Collins.__ “I love this song!” you squealed and started bouncing around me. I laughed watching you sway and swirl, you never looked so young and beautiful. I indulged your love of 80s crap rock and danced with you, spinning you in my arms.

Before the song was over, I pulled you by the hand, kissing you hard and leading you away from the dance floor. I couldn’t wait any longer, I wanted you in my car, and in my bed.


	2. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can be a real poet when he's describing your super hot bang sesh. Now with more angst.

Giggling like kids, we ran through the rec centre parking lot, away from the party and towards the Impala. You were panting and flushed as I pushed you up against the door of the car. I held your face in my hands, kissing you deeply as you laughed against my lips. I opened the passenger side door and slid inside, pulling you in after me. We barely said a word on the short ride back to the bunker. The street lights made your hair sparkle in the amber light. I held your hand tightly on the leather seat between us. Slowly, you brought my hand to your lips and pressed a soft kiss into my palm. 

After parking the car in the garage, I quickly scooted over to your side of the car to open the door for you. Instead of letting you step out of the car, I leaned down and gathered you into my arms. You giggled and squealed as I carried you over the threshold. I didn’t put you down until we reached my bedroom. 

I don’t think I’d ever wanted someone so much as I wanted you in that moment. But something felt different. I was nervous. Me, Dean Winchester, nervous about making love to a woman. As you bounced onto the bed and made yourself comfortable, all I could do was look down at you, in awe. When I used to pick up girls at the bar, it was because I needed to blow off steam, but now…I wanted to please you, to worship you. 

Coyly, you crooked your finger in a silent invitation to join you on the bed. The fire in my belly roared as I crawled slowly towards you. Again, our lips met. Hungrily I kissed you, pressing my body onto yours. You felt so small underneath me, I worried I might crush you under my weight. Holding myself up by my wrists, I felt you snake your legs around my waist, grinding your hips into me. The friction just about drove me insane, but I wanted to take things slow. 

Gently, I reached down and began to undo the buttons of my borrowed shirt, placing a row of neat kisses along your collarbone. Your breathing became heavy as I slowly removed your clothes. Hovering above you, I drank in the sight. Your skin was so soft, so delicate. It was incredibly arousing, seeing you exposed to me, while I remained fully clothed. 

Your body was a smooth landscape of hills and valleys. I smoothed my hands over your curves, the ones I knew you were ashamed of. All I saw was perfection. I caressed your shapely thighs and opened your legs. Light whips of natural hair adorned you, and I groaned when I found you wet and fragrant. Eager to explore you, I ran my fingers along your opening. You trembled at my touch and I grew harder with anticipation. You flushed as I slowly inserted two fingers inside you, scissoring you open. You tightened around me, but it wasn’t enough. I wanted to taste you. I dipped my head between your legs and began to work small circles around your clit. The motion of my fingers and tongue set a steady rhythm, and you wove your fingers through my hair, pulling with gentle encouragement. You cried out when you came in my mouth, your walls clenching and vibrating. 

I would have been content with my head between your legs forever, but you seemed to have a different plan. You sat up on the bed, a look of hungry passion in your eyes. You began to tear at my clothes, first my jacket then my shirt, then my pants hit the floor. You pulled me on top of you, pressing our warm flesh together. I was so hard, the pressure was almost painful. You took me in your warm hand and guided me to your entrance. As I sunk into you, my mind went blank, trying to process the intense sensation. You were exquisitely tight around me, and I moved slowly as to not cause you discomfort. It took all my resolve to be gentle, and not tear you apart. 

You writhed beneath me, hips bucking. You began kissing my neck and you whispered, “you don’t have to be so gentle…” a girl after my own heart. Fuck it was sexy, hearing you ask for more. I began to increase my pace, thrusting in and out of you mercilessly. I pushed your leg up and around my neck, intensifying the angle. Your breasts bounced as you threw your head back, tensing, coming hard around me. As you rode the wave of your orgasm, I leaned back and lifted your limp body up and onto my lap, my cock still buried deep inside you. Weak with pleasure, you slinked against my chest while I bounced you up and down on top of me. Hearing you call out my name as you came around me for the third time was too much. You felt so good wrapped in my arms, I didn’t want it to stop, but I couldn’t hold on any longer. With a few more punishing thrusts, I spilled into you.

As we collapsed on the bed, you were giggling, exhausted. I held you so closely that night, I didn’t know where you ended and where I began. I watched you sleeping, sated, a faint smile on your face, but I didn’t sleep a wink that night. 

 

In the morning I let you rest, tangled up in my sheets. In the morning light, something of the spell of the previous night had been broken. Watching your chest rise and fall, I wondered if I had made a terrible mistake. I wandered to the kitchen, and groggily began making my coffee. Sam and Eileen were at the kitchen table, happy in their post wedding bliss. Sam was using his hands to talk to Eileen, telling her a secret that made her crystalline laughter echo through the quiet bunker. Finally, Sam noticed me shuffle into the room. 

“Hey man!” he smiled. “You guys just disappeared last night! Did you have fun?” Sam was giddy. 

“Yeah, Sam, it was an awesome party. Congratulations again.” I forced a smile. 

Sam was oblivious to my mood. “We leave for Vegas in about half an hour. Where is…?”

“…I dunno, still sleeping I guess.” I cut him off. I wasn’t about to confess to Sam that we had had a marathon fuck fest the night before. Not until I knew what it meant. Just as the words left my mouth, I saw you pad into the kitchen, wearing one of my oversized t-shirts and nothing else. My heart leapt into my throat at the sight of you, hair a mess, sleepy and adorable. 

“Hey…” you said, blinking in the bright kitchen light. You bent down to hug Sam, then Eileen. “You looked so gorgeous yesterday!” you gushed to the bride. Then you turned to me. I turned away, concentrating on the coffee maker, slowly dripping. 

“Well, we better get a move on! It’s a long drive!” Eileen said, smiling at her new husband. Hand in hand they said their goodbyes and left to start their honeymoon. 

Locking the bunker door, you stood in front of me, frowning. “Is everything okay?” you looked like you were about to cry. 

“I…I don’t know.” I stuttered. 

How could I have put you in this position? What did I have to offer you? A life of blood, agony and violence? What kind of partner would I make? An uneducated hunter with a chip on his shoulder? I was sure to get you killed. I should have never taken advantage of you. I felt like a total shit. 

“Look, Dean.” you began. “I know what you’re thinking. You’re worried that if we are a couple, you won’t be able to protect me. I understand that being the partner of a Winchester puts a target on my back. If you think I don’t understand the risk involved, you’re wrong.” 

It was like you were reading my mind. You described everything I was thinking, my fears and doubts. Hearing them spelled out to me just made them all the more real. I shook my head. 

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” you continued. “And I think that you are well worth the risk. The monsters are going to keep coming, whether we are together or not.” I tried to avoid your gaze but you put your hands on my face and looked into my eyes. “I love you, Dean Winchester, and I’m not going anywhere.” 

I pulled away slowly. The guilt was making my stomach hurt. I couldn’t let you sacrifice your safety for me. “I’m sorry, I just can’t…” I said. I picked up my keys and headed for the door. 

I left you standing in the kitchen, all alone, tears running down your face. “Can’t what?” you called after me. “Can’t what?? Dean!!!”


	3. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, what the hell man?

I can’t believe that I left you there. I’d stormed out of the bunker like a fucking child. I’ll never forgive myself for doing that to you. I blasted down the foggy highway, It looked like it was threatening to snow again. I didn’t know where I was going, just farther and farther away from you. I squeezed the steering wheel, and felt my knuckles crack. My eyes stung and my stomach ached. 

The memory of your face in that moment kept flashing before my eyes. Your huge eyes spilling over with tears. Your lips tilted down in an almost comically tragic pout. Damn you were gorgeous. On a good day, you were silly, sappy and sensitive, but damn it was endearing. You never could hide your emotions from anyone. I hated myself for making you cry, even though you wore it well. I hadn’t given myself a minute to think before I ran away. Because if I had, I would have grabbed you, kissed your tears away and never let you go. 

So why did I do it? Last night at Sammy’s wedding I felt certain. I knew what I wanted and was determined to get it. So what had changed? When I saw you that morning, after we had made love, I noticed a peppering of bruises along your collar bone. Your bridesmaid’s gown was strapless; those bruises weren’t there last night. I did that to you. I hurt you because I wanted you so badly. 

I knew that the bruises were superficial, nothing much more than a love-bite, but they presented themselves as tiny blue metaphors. Staying with me would just put you in danger. Constant danger. You’d been pulled into the hunting life for too long. If you didn’t stop it now, it would be too late. I slapped my hand on the steering wheel, causing a slight sting to shutter through my palm. The same palm you’d kissed so sweetly. 

I thought back to all the shit I’d put you through, the psychological torture that I had inflicted on you and Sam when I was a demon. The things I’d said to you. About your body. I shuddered to think about it. And when it was all over, you’d forgiven me. Right away, like flicking a switch. You had believed that it wasn’t really me talking. But I remembered what I said. There was still evil inside me, I felt it. I didn’t know why you couldn’t see it too. 

I was swearing to myself, distracted, when I hit a patch of ice on the road. Suddenly, the Impala screeched across the deserted highway and on to the grassy shoulder. I cursed my stupidity once again. All I needed was to get myself killed. Where would that leave you? I’d left you feeling used and discarded, and totally alone. 

Just like that, it felt like a light went off in my skull. All I could think about was your face, begging me to stay. Without hesitation, I started up the car. Skidding along the wet concrete, I made a sharp turn and gunned the engine. Not back to the bunker, but back on to the highway. Three hours I drove, until I reached the exit marked Lawrence KS, 5 miles.

 

It was almost midnight by the time I made it back to the bunker. The snow had indeed began to fall, covering the landscape in a fresh blanket of white. I opened the heavy steel door as quietly as I could, I didn’t want to wake you. My cautious entrance wasn’t necessary, I spotted you as soon as I walked down the hall. You were standing in the middle of the kitchen, still wearing my oversized t-shirt. I glanced over to the living area and saw piles of blankets sitting on the couch, kleenexes were littering the floor. 

Your eyes were swollen, and you were pale. You looked like a porcelain doll. I took a step towards you, but you stepped back. Before I could say anything, you spoke. “Dean, I can’t do this. I can’t be with you if you’re going to blow hot and cold at me. The way I feel about you…it’s real. I can’t just be…one of your girls.” you frowned. I shook my head. 

You continued, turning away from me, as if unable to look me in the face. “I understand if you don’t want…a relationship with me. I’m not going to force you, but I’m also not going to stick around…” you turned around. Your breath caught in your throat with a start when you saw me kneeling down in front of you. “What…are you doing?”

“What I feel is real too,” I looked up at you. “I am so sorry, more than I can say. I’ve been a damn fool. I jerked you around and you don’t deserve that. I just had to figure some things out.” I reached out and grabbed your hand. “All my life, I’ve lost everyone I love. I mean everyone. Those monsters, those demons, those creepy crawlies, they took everything from me. And I’ll be damned if I let them take one more thing. Just because I lost everyone, doesn’t mean I regret having them in my life. I wouldn’t trade one minute I had with Bobbie, Charlie, my mom…it was worth the pain.” your face softened, new tears began to pool. 

“Not to mention the fact that you’re a damn good hunter. You don’t need me to take care of you, but I’m sure as hell gonna try.” I got up and reached into my pocket, never letting go of your hand. I placed a small green box in your palm. “I’m sorry I didn’t come home sooner, but I needed to get this for you.” 

You rubbed your eyes on your sleeve before slowly opening the tiny package. Inside, there was a small ring, modest and elegant, three tiny emeralds set in a golden filigree. “It belonged to my mother,” I explained. “It was sitting in a safe-deposit box. The only reason it survived the fire was because…she wasn’t wearing it at the time.” This time, it was my eyes that began to well up. 

You looked up at me, and I knew from the moment you caught my gaze, that you were mine. I stepped towards you and gathered you into my arms. “Marry me?” I whispered into your hair. You lifted your chin and kissed me, giving me my answer. 

 

Garth slapped me on the back, hard. “Don’t worry, dude. I’m sure she’ll show up!” he snorted. I furrowed my brow and shot him a dirty look. Garth was, perhaps, an odd choice for a best man. But I wasn’t about to bother Sam on his honeymoon. Plus, I really wanted to see the look on Sam's face when he discovered that he’d beaten me to the altar by a mere three days. 

I shuffled nervously, but before long, I spotted the bleached blonde head of your best friend, Trina, just outside the glass doors of City Hall. She came waltzing down the aisle…well, it was more like a grouping of desks, and I heard Garth fumble around with something behind me. Suddenly, _I Can’t Fight This Feeling_ started playing out of an old boom box that Garth had produced. I turned around to slap him, but before I could, I saw you walking towards me. You wore a short, downy, seasonally inappropriate cream dress. You looked like an angel. 

I kissed your palm when you reached me, and I’ll be honest, I didn’t hear a damn word the Justice of the Peace said. But I did notice how you listened, taking each word he said very seriously, the corners of your eyes crinkling when you smiled. When the ceremony was over, I took off my suit jacket, and wrapped you tightly in it, shielding you from the lightly falling snow. As I brought my lips to yours I whispered, “Thank you for giving me something worth fighting for.”


End file.
